Rock On With You
by wizemunkee006
Summary: Lily Evans has always hated James Potter, always. She can't remember ever liking James. For James, the feeling is mutual, but what happens when James feels loss, they both feel love, and Lily feels betrayed? UPDATED 5-9-04!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me, this includes characters, places, songs, situations, etc. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter and I must thank her profusely for writing her books and allowing people like me to use her characters in original stories.  
  
Rock On With You  
  
Prologue:  
  
Lilian Marie Evans isn't beautiful. She isn't even pretty. No, Lillian Marie Evans is absolutely, no doubt about it, perfectly drop dead gorgeous. Long, cascading, deep red curls. Emerald, almond-shaped eyes. The sweetest smile. There isn't a question in anyone's mind about her looks. No one doubts it, except for her. She is always questioning her beauty and only taking compliments as common pleasantries. Once you get past her good looks, she's smart, kind, funny, and she can sing and dance. She's the top of our year. Any guy that isn't blind, deaf, AND dumb wants her. Except me, I'm past that, I'm flat out addicted. Who am I? Potter, James Potter. (I've always wanted to say that!)  
  
James Orlando Potter is stuck-up, cruel, popular, and too into himself to care about other people, or at least I used to think that. I don't really like the Slytherins either, but I am nice to them. He hates them. He is cruel still, to Slytherins anyway. I'm not sure why, but lately, I can't stop thinking about him. His messy black hair and hazel eyes. Now, I think he is sweet and caring. Not only is he a joker, he is an athlete, and a musician. And, he is really hot. What more could a girl want in a guy? The only problem is, I'm not the only one who thinks so. A year ago, if you asked me to describe James Harold Potter in two words, I would have said, "Arrogant jerk." Now, I would say, "Lovable, sweet, caring, and adorable stud." (I know that's more than two words, but... I just couldn't help it!) Oh yeah! I almost forgot, I'm Lily Evans.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short! I will post the next chapter tonight as well. Please read and review! I haven't had this beta-d, so if they are any errors, I'm sorry. I really want to know if people like this, so I won't post again until I have five reviews. Thanks a lot!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Losing It

Chapter 1: Losing it  
  
James Orlando Potter was sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire in Gryffindor common room on the eve of his last term of his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was writing on a piece of parchment in his lap. He paused sometimes, often tapping his fingers on his leg, or humming and mumbling to himself. Everybody left him alone when he was like this. They all knew what he was working on and how important it was to him. They also knew that he would get very upset if interrupted, and if James Potter was mad at you, you became friendless until he was over it. You see, James Potter is in a band. He is the lead-singer, drummer, and songwriter. His best friends Sirius Sebastian Black, lead-guitarist, Remus Jonathon Lupin, keyboard-player, and Peter Mark Pettigrew, equipment manager, all left him alone as well because they weren't even spared his wrath. The other member of the band is Franklin Falstaff Longbottom, who plays a double-necked guitar. The Marauders, as they are called, haven't "hit it big" yet, but everyone in Hogwarts loves them. They've been playing every Hogsmeade weekend in The Three Broomsticks for the past year. There were only a couple trips left this year and James wanted to some new stuff to go out with a bang.  
  
"...Can't be held responsible... touching ... I won't... in the first place..." James mumbled, then tapped his knee. He went back to his parchment. He paused, glanced around the room, stopping for a moment on the chairs gathered by the window farthest from him. He looked at his parchment again and started writing.  
  
***  
  
Lilian Marie Evans was sitting by a window in Gryffindor common room with her best friends Gwennivere Elizabeth Matthews and Evangeline Grace Donovan. It was almost the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts. They were talking about their Easter Break, but Lily wasn't really paying attention, she kept watching a certain black-haired someone sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Right Lil? Lil? Lily! LILY!!" Gwen snapped her fingers in front of Lily's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, right."  
  
"Lily, you weren't even listening were you?"  
  
"Don't be silly James, er, Eva. Of course, I was staring, I mean watching, er... I mean listening."  
  
"Uh huh. Right Okay Lily."  
  
"Right! Exactly! I was... umm..."  
  
"All right Lily, I'm going to put blue dye in your shampoo."  
  
"Okay Gwen."  
  
"And I'm going to put dungbombs in your bed."  
  
"Whatever you want Eva."  
  
"And we're going to tear up your two-foot potions essay."  
  
"I totally agree. You're so right."  
  
"We're going to cheat off your exams and steal all of your study notes."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"I'm going to go make-out with James now."  
  
"WHAT?!?!? NO WAY!!! You can't do that! It would totally betray me Gwen!"  
  
"Lily! LILY!! Calm down! She was joking! At least that got your attention!"  
  
"What do you mean? I was listening the whole time!'  
  
"Whatever Lily. Why don't you just go talk to him?"  
  
"What? Me? Talk to James? When he's writing? Yeah right!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well Eva, let me explain this to you again. Gwen, pay attention because I know you would have asked if Eva hadn't beaten you to it. 1- What chance would I have with James after despising and refusing him for the past five years? 2- Not even I'm so crazy to interrupt him when he gets into one of his writing modes. Sirius won't even bother him. 3- He probably would just ignore me anyway. He probably doesn't like me at all anymore."  
  
"Yeah right! 1- No guy doesn't like you."  
  
"2- No guy could ignore you even if by some miracle he doesn't like you."  
  
"3- James wouldn't be able to get mad at you."  
  
"4- Even if James did get mad at you, it wouldn't last more than 12 hours."  
  
"5- I swear, James just looked over here at you."  
  
"No way Gwen. Don't even joke like that."  
  
"I'm not joking! He did! Just now, James Potter looked at you, Lily Evans."  
  
***  
  
James sat down his parchment and stood up. He stretched his arms and looked around, stopping to stare at the back someone's head who had loose deep red curls.  
  
("Oh! Lily! He's looking at you again!")  
  
"JAMSIE!"  
  
"SNUFFLES!"  
  
"HEY! You're not allowed to call me that!" Sirius plopped down in the chair James had just stood up from.  
  
"And you're not allowed to call me Jamsie."  
  
"Fine," Sirius picked up James' parchment, scanning it. "Is this that song you were talking about?"  
  
"Yep, that's it. I just have to write out copies for you, Remus, and Frank."  
  
"James, mate..." Sirius cautiously started.  
  
"What? What's the matter?"  
  
"James, is this about that chick from last summer?"  
  
"Yeah... So what?"  
  
"James, you were 16. You're 17 now. It's been almost a year. Let it go man."  
  
"Sirius, it's not that simple."  
  
"James, it wasn't your fault! You can let yourself date again! Especially since the girl of your dreams is starting to actually let you be nice to her!"  
  
"Siri, Lily is... I don't want to lose her like... I can't take the chance that it will happen again."  
  
"James... Is that what you're worried about? Lily is a lot different from Claire! For one, Lily is a witch!"  
  
"A muggle-born witch... I just can't Sirius, not now."  
  
"Whatever man, but eventually you'll have to. Either that, or you are going to lose Lily before you ever had her."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So... Er, do you want to have a party?"  
  
"Not tonight. I'm going to bed. Can you tell Remus, Frank, and Peter that we have practice tomorrow after dinner in the transfiguration classroom?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever man. 'Night mate."  
  
"'Night." James walked up the stairs to his dorm and laid face-up on his bed, thinking of what Sirius had. "...you are going to lose Lily before you ever had her." Was he going to lose Lily like he had Claire? No. No, Sirius was right, Lily was different, but how long would she wait? He drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
... Lily was sitting in the window on the opposite side of the common room. As he looked at her, she seemed to be getting farther away from him. 'No. No, I won't lose her.' He moved towards, she stopped drifting away. He reached her. She smiled up at him. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. She stood up and he took her hand and led her out of the common room and out on to the grounds. They laid down on a small slope on the far-side of the lake. As Lily lay watching the stars, James propped himself on an elbow and watched her. Before he could stop himself, he leaned towards her and brushed his lips over hers. He gazed into her emerald eyes as she smiled. She reached her hand behind his neck and pulled his mouth to hers again...  
  
A particularly loud snore from Peter's bed woke him. He smiled and whispered, "If only that was real..." He rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Lily watched James walk up the stairs and yawned.  
  
"I'm going to bed guys. Good-night."  
  
"'Night Lils."  
  
"'Night."  
  
Lily walked up to her dorm and got ready for bed. She lied down and fell asleep.  
  
...James was leading her on to the grounds. They were lying on the grass watching the stars. Unexpectedly, James leaned over and kissed her lightly. His hazel eyes were locked on hers. She reached up and pulled him into a deeper kiss. When she released him, he laid back down and pulled her close to him, resting her head on his shoulder...  
  
Lily woke up that morning thinking about James and her dream from the previous night. 'I wish,' she thought. She got up and got ready for her morning classes, then went down for breakfast.  
  
~~A/N: Thanks if you've read this far. I'm sorry I didn't post this last night, but I had to go to bed right after I posted the prologue. Please R/R. I know I changed their names a bit, I've changed them since I first typed that up and I forgot to change it. I fixed it in that first post though. Thanks a bunch to Phyllida for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 2: Hogsmeade

Chapter 2: Hogsmeade  
  
The weeks that followed went very quickly for both James and Lily. James had written several more songs and they were almost perfect when they played them in practice, and he had quidditch training everyday to prepare for the last match. Gryffindor was in the lead for the Quidditch Cup, but Slytherin, whom they were playing, was in a close second. Both were busy studying for exams. Lily had extra prefect duties in helping to plan the Farewell Ball. She was in charge of booking the band for the night and she didn't have one. She was also nearly finished with the menu for the evening.  
  
***  
  
"Gwen, I don't know who I'm going to get for the ball! I need to tell Professor McGonagal who the band is by Friday." Lily had been complaining and worrying about this for three days non-stop.  
  
"I don't, WAIT A MINUTE! How could we be so dumb? Lily, why don't you ask James if the Marauders will do it?"  
  
"Why didn't I think of that? Oh thanks a lot Gwen! You're the greatest!"  
  
***  
  
James was sitting with the guys with his back to Lily, so he didn't know she had come over until Sirius nudged him and pointed.  
  
"Wha? Holy Merlin! Lily is walking over here!" He spun back around, facing Sirius.  
  
"Umm, hey James," she said nervously.  
  
He turns around and stands up to look at her. "Hey Lily. How's it going? Hey guys, scoot over so she can sit down." The guys all shift around and James motions for Lily to sit down. "Here you go Lily, have a seat."  
  
"Uhh, thanks James. Umm, you know about the Farewell Ball, right?"  
  
"Well yeah, of course."  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to get the band, and I was wondering if, umm, if the Marauders want to play?"  
  
James glanced around at the others. "Yeah, we do."  
  
"Great! Thanks a lot guys! I can't wait!" Lily stood up, as did James.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'll see you around then."  
  
"Yeah, thanks again."  
  
James watched Lily walk away then said, "That makes three gigs left this year. We all have the new music down, so we'll be all right if we only have a couple of practices a week."  
  
There were general comments of relief throughout the others because James usually liked to practice a couple of times a day.  
  
Sirius turned to Remus. "Hey, you're a prefect Rem. Why didn't you volunteer us?"  
  
"I guess I didn't really think about it. It wasn't one of my responsibilities."  
  
***  
  
The Three Broomsticks was packed on the next Hogsmeade trip. The Marauders were playing there. Lily, Gwen, and Eva were near the front and off to one side when the Marauders started playing. People would have been dancing, but there wasn't enough room with everyone packed into the pub. James was singing:  
  
"He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why"  
  
Lily had to yell so that her friends could hear her. "THE GUYS SOUND WICKED TODAY!"  
  
"THEY ALWAYS SOUND WICKED!" Gwen yelled back.  
  
"Yeah, I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR THEM AT THE BALL!" Eva added.  
  
"SHH! THAT HASN'T BEEN ANNOUNCED YET!"  
  
"LIKE ANYONE CAN HEAR US!" Eva retorted.  
  
"AND AT LEAST WE'LL HAVE ROOM TO DANCE AT THE BALL!" Gwen shouted.  
  
Lily looked back up at James. She really liked this song; they'd played it during a couple other gigs that year.  
  
"I am everything you want I am everything you need I am everything inside of you That you wish you could be I say all the right things At exactly the right time And I mean nothing to you and I don't know why And I don't know why Why I don't know"  
  
The song ended and everyone clapped and screamed.  
  
"THANK YOU! THANKS!" Sirius yelled. "Thanks! That was "Everything you want" We're gonna take a quick break, I think Prongs here needs a butterbeer. We'll be back with our next set in a few!"  
  
Everybody took this opportunity to get more drinks, unless they had thought ahead like Lily and bought extra butterbeers before it got crowded. The guys jumped off stage and headed toward Lily (dragging James along), Gwen, Eva, and Alice, their other dorm mate.  
  
"Hello ladies," Sirius said charmingly.  
  
"Hey guys. You all sound great!"  
  
"Why thank you Lily," Remus said, "how nice of you to say so. Wasn't that nice James?" Remus nudged him.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Thanks Lily." He smiled.  
  
"Are you guys gonna sit down or just stand there? We have extra butterbeers." Gwen looked at them questioningly.  
  
"Oh, well, we couldn't," Sirius started, "but if you insist." He grinned. Everybody shifted around so that they had four people on each side of the table. Remus was on the end. Gwen was next to him, Lily next to her, and Sirius next to her. James was across from Sirius, Eva was next to him, Alice next to her, and Frank was next to her. When peter managed to get to their table carrying five unopened butterbeers, he sat on the end. They all talked, well most of them talked for about 10 minutes before James, finally saying something, said, "Uh, guys, we gotta do the next set now." The guys downed the rest of their butterbeers and stood up. Everyone got quiet again when they got on stage.  
  
Sirius addressed everyone in the audience in the pub. "We're gonna start this set off with everyone except James singing a song. To start, I'm going to sing (James did a cymbal crash and everybody laughed) ha ha James. I'm going to sing 'The Animal Song'. Remus is gonna sing, umm. What was it Moony?"  
  
"Uh, 'Real World' Sirius, I'm gonna sing 'Real World'."  
  
"Oh! That's right! What about you Frank? I forgot."  
  
"'Affirmation', Sirius"  
  
"Okay! That's right! So after those three we're gonna let James sing again. He's gonna sing a few that you should recognize by now, then he's gonna sing umm, that one was called, umm, well it's new so just be ready for us to rock your socks off!"  
  
"It's called 'Unwell' Siri."  
  
"Right! So anyway, here goes!"  
  
James started the song off, then the others began playing. Sirius started singing:  
  
"When superstars and cannonballs are running through your head  
Television freak show cops and robbers everywhere  
Subway makes me nervous people pushing me too far  
Got to break away so take my hand now because  
  
I want to live like animals  
Careless and free like animals  
I want to live  
I want to run through the jungle the wind in my hair and the sand at my feet."  
  
Everybody screamed again once the song ended and the Marauders started right into Remus' song.  
  
"I wonder what it's like to be the rainmaker  
I wonder what it's like to know that I made the rain  
I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on everyone  
And you can come and see them when I'm. done, when I'm done  
  
I wonder what it's like to be a super hero  
I wonder where I'd go if I could fly around downtown  
From some other planet, I get this funky high on the yellow sun  
Boy I bet my friends will all be. stunned, they're stunned  
  
Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
Strange, where were you when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world would just stop hassling me."  
  
When the song ended, there were again screams and yelling before Frank's song.  
  
"I believe the sun should never set upon an argument  
I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands  
I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you  
I believe that beauty magazines promote low esteem  
I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say good bye."  
  
It got louder than before as James started to sing the other songs. The Marauders barely paused long enough to let James get a sip of water in between songs.  
  
It got really quiet as they started to play the last song. Everybody was waiting to hear the new song. They always got quiet just before it started.  
  
"All day  
Staring at the ceiling making  
Friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
I'm hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good  
For something  
  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
  
See me  
Talking to myself in public  
And dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there might be something wrong  
With me  
  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
  
Talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
They'll be taking me away  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
  
Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell"  
  
As James finished, the yelling and screaming was so loud that Sirius couldn't even be heard yelling into the mic, saying that they were going to take another break before their last set.  
  
After they fought through the crowd, they once again joined the girls in the corner.  
  
"They loved that one, Prong ol' boy!" Sirius was saying.  
  
"So, what'd you all think?" Remus looked at the girls expectantly.  
  
"Oh, well, it was all right," Gwen said.  
  
"Yeah, nothing spectacular," Eva added.  
  
"It was okay," Alice nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It was. Oh how should I put it?" Lily grinned, "It was bloody wicked!" The girls laughed. The guys' disappointed looks turned into scowls, then grins.  
  
"That was mean!" Sirius grumped, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are gonna hurt James' feelings," Frank said, trying to hide his smile.  
  
"That's right. I'm done. Never writing a song again. The Marauders no longer exist," James said with a sad, but determined look on his face.  
  
Lily looked horrified. "OH NO! JAMES! James, please, no! We didn't mean it! I need you guys for the ball!"  
  
James looked at the girl hanging off his arm, pleading with him not to quit. His face broke into a grin. "Now really, do you honestly think I'd give up that easily?"  
  
"James! You prat!" Lily punched his shoulder.  
  
"Ow. Lily, you've injured me! Now I can't play the last set! I guess you'll have to play for me."  
  
"Yeah right James, you do want to have a reputation after today, right?"  
  
They laughed, and joked, and drank butterbeer.  
  
"You girls wait for us, after we play this set?" Remus asked as they were standing up to go back on stage.  
  
"Sure," Gwen said after glancing at the other girls, "yeah, we'll wait."  
  
After they finished the set, there were some groans and disappointed mutterings amongst the yelling and cheering. They screamed even louder when Sirius reminded them of the next Hogsmeade weekend. Before anyone could move to leave, Lily got up on stage and took Sirius' mic.  
  
"Umm, I have an announcement!" she said. Everyone looked up at her and she went on. "At this year's Farewell Ball, we're going to have a very well- known and wicked band! Our very own Marauders will be playing!" Everyone screamed louder than they had all day. Lily smiled and stepped down off the stage.  
  
The girls sat in the corner chatting while the guys packed up all their stuff. When they finished, they sat down with the girls and had a butterbeer while just talking. Frank and Alice were talking to each other and ignoring everyone else. Lily noticed this and pointed it out to Gwen. They smiled and then pointed it out to the others. This was a bad idea.  
  
"OY, Frankie!" Sirius called, "your monopolizing my sweetheart! Alice, why don't you come over and sit on Papa Sirius' lap, huh?"  
  
Alice blushed deeply. Her face got even darker, if that was possible, as Frank put his arms around her possessively. He looked at Sirius and said, "Why don't you go find a different girl Black, my boy, 'cause I just stole this one away from your evil clutches."  
  
Sirius feigned a pained expression, he put one hand on his chest, "Alice, how could you? I thought you loved me!" He put the back of his hand on his forehead now, and leaned back on Lily's shoulder. "Lily, my darling, I have been wounded, only you can save me from my horrible demise. Please, take my hand nay take my heart! I'm yours!" He batted his eyes at Lily.  
  
Lily looked down at him, put a hand on his chest. "Sirius, my dear." she slapped his chest hard, ".get a life!"  
  
Sirius grinned and sat up, rubbing his chest where Lily had hit him. "Now Lily, violence is not the answer. Besides that, I'm beginning to think that you really don't like our little band. First you nearly break James' arm, and now look, you're trying to beat me up as well!"  
  
They continued on joking and talking until James, noticing it getting dark, said, "I think we've missed dinner. Would you all like to go to dinner? I know this place just around the corner where we could sit down and eat." They all agreed and left the pub.  
  
James led them to a small but eloquent restaurant. They entered and were greeted a short, squat witch. She smiled and quietly spoke to James. Her smile broadened as she led them to a private dining room in the back of the restaurant. She passed out menus and said that a waitress would take their drink orders in a moment. When the waitress arrived with glasses of water, James ordered a bottle of their finest wine.  
  
"James, you're only 17, you can't buy alcohol!" Lily scolded as the waitress walked away.  
  
"Hmm, right.umm, right. Excuse me miss," he called back to the waitress, "I'm afraid that I neglected to ask for requests from my friends here, and we've decided that instead of the wine, we'd just like some butterbeers." The waitress nodded and walked away.  
  
"Thank you James." Lily smiled shyly at him.  
  
"No, really, it was my fault, I should have checked to make sure everyone was okay with what I was ordering." He smiled and looked around the room, no one had even been paying attention to Lily and him. They were all talking amongst themselves, mostly about what they were planning to order, but he also heard bits of other dialogue.  
  
"Yeah, all the Slytherins wound up flopping around on the floor like fish out of water. We all had a good laugh before McGonagal made us reverse the spell. Yep, only three detentions for that one," Sirius was telling the others about one of the many exploits of the Marauders.  
  
James shook his head laughing. "Hey Padfoot! Why don't you tell them about that time when your solo prank backfired and you wound up with pink- and blue-striped hair growing."  
  
"That's enough, Prongs!" Sirius interrupted, blushing scarlet. They shared a laugh at Sirius' expense before the waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders.  
  
They sat and ate much as they had at the Three Broomsticks, just eating and laughing until they agreed it was time to head back up to the castle. Once they arrived, they walked up to Gryffindor tower and sat in the common room. They stayed up talking until Lily, being the good prefect, sent everyone to bed.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I am very very sorry for not updating sooner, I was trying to finish up this chapter and I was stuck with the beginning of the restaurant scene. Thanks for reading, and please review! Let me know especially what you thought of the ending, it would really mean a lot! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. That's easy. The songs in this chapter were: 'Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon 'The Animal Song' by Savage Garden 'Real World' by Matchbox 20 'Affirmation' by Savage Garden and 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20 


	4. Chapter 3: The Deal

Chapter 3: The Deal  
  
It was the middle of May, 'The Marauders' had played in Hogsmeade a week ago and were working on their demo album. There were prefect meetings three times a week, and exams were about a month away. Lucky for the sixth years, they took their O.W.L.s last year and their N.E.W.T.s were next year.  
  
Lily was starting to get burnt out with all of her prefect duties on top of her normal 10 hours of study every week and regular classes. Besides that, she was taking an extra class on Thursday nights with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
James was less busy than Lily was, even without being a prefect or studying. Besides his regular lessons and homework, James had to schedule and plan quidditch practices, schedule band practices, and plan pranks. Any free time he did have was spent writing more music.  
  
Lily and Remus walked into the common room after another prefects' meeting. They entered , quickly finishing a discussion about the meeting and separated to find their friends, Lily heading upstairs to her dorm and Remus heading over toward the fireplace.  
  
"Hey guys! Where's Peter?"  
  
"Hey Remus. Peter went up to bed already," James said, setting down his potions essay.  
  
"I think I'm heading upstairs, too. I'm beat."  
  
"Rem! What about the you-know-what to you-know-who in you-know- where?"  
  
"What are you talking about Sirius? We didn't plan any pranks for tonight."  
  
"We didn't?"  
  
"No Siri. 'Night Rem." James yawned. "I think I'm going up, too. Good night."  
  
"Well!" Sirius looked offended. "What am I going to do if you're all going off to sleepy-dream land? Hmmm?"  
  
"You know, Sirius, I don't really care what you do right now. Just don't keep me up." Remus turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
"That goes for me, too. Sorry mate." James turned to follow Remus. Sirius glanced around then got up and walked out of the common room, heading down the corridor.  
  
Lily was carrying a few of her books down to the common room. She wasn't paying complete attention to what she was doing as she was checking through one of her books for a piece of parchment. She tripped on a stair, falling, her books crashing on the stairs in front of her. 'This is going to hurt, a lot' she thought. She closed her eyes tight just before crashing into something soft and falling to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ughh!" Lily opened her eyes and glanced down. She was surprised to see James' scared and startled face.  
  
"Are you okay, Lils?"  
  
Nobody, except Gwen and Eva, called her "Lils." She didn't mind hearing James say it.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. You?"  
  
"I've been worse."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Umm, Lils?"  
  
"Yeah James?"  
  
"Not that I mind or anything, but you could probably get off me now."  
  
"What? Oh, right. Sorry James." Lily quickly got up, gathered her things, and went to the couch in front of the fire. James sat beside her as she opened her transfiguration book.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Studying, what does it look like?"  
  
"You need to loosen up and stop working so much. You're going to take every night after meetings or class off until Monday."  
  
"James, it's Wednesday. That's five days."  
  
"That's right. You need some time off."  
  
"James, I really don't think I need you telling me how to live. I'm a big girl."  
  
"Lily, I'm worried about you. If it makes you feel better, I won't prank anyone until Monday either."  
  
"Absolutely no pranks until Monday?"  
  
"None, as long as you don't study at all until Monday."  
  
"Deal. This means I get time off of Prefect watch this week, too."  
  
"Good. Here, I'll help you carry this upstairs."  
  
James was waiting for Lily when she got out of class Thursday night. He was going to put his plans into action.  
  
"What are you doing here, James?"  
  
"Well, Lils, I have a plan."  
  
"You said no pranks!"  
  
"It's not a prank. To make sure that we're both sticking to the deal, we're going to spend each night together."  
  
"Oh. Okay. So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"First, we go to the kitchens."  
  
"The kitchens? Really? Is it allowed?"  
  
"Well, technically, no. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess."  
  
"Good!" James, taking her bag and grabbing her hand, led her down to the kitchens.  
  
James and Lily's week flew by. It was Sunday night, the last official night of their bargain. Lily was waiting by the fire like she had for the last couple nights. She regretted that this would be their last night to just hang out.  
  
James came down the stairs carrying his drumsticks. He walked slowly to where Lily sat.  
  
"Hey Lils," he said hesitantly.  
  
"Hey James! I was waiting for you."  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"No, it's all right. I don't mind."  
  
"Right." Lily noticed he seemed a little cautious.  
  
"James, is everything okay?" She asked concernedly.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, well. Umm, Lily. Look, I know we were supposed to hang out, but tonight was the only night I could schedule practice and I have to go. How would it look if I scheduled band practice and then didn't show up?"  
  
"Oh. It's all right, James," she said cheer fully.  
  
"I'm really sorry Lils! It's just—"  
  
Lily interrupted him, "No, I mean, if it's all right, I'll come with you."  
  
"You want to listen to us practice?" He was a bit surprised.  
  
"Of course! I love to listen to you guys play!"  
  
"Okay, but we better get going." James put his arm around her waist as they left the common room.  
  
When James and Lily got to the room on the seventh floor where 'The Marauders' were practicing, Sirius, Remus, and Frank were already playing while they waited for James. Peter was setting water next to each person. As James walked in, they were ending the song they had been playing.  
  
"Hey guys, it sounds good. Sirius, you finally finished that one?"  
  
"Hey Jamesie! Yep, it's finished. Hey Lilikins! Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"She's gonna listen to us tonight."  
  
"Oh, just couldn't get enough of me jammin' on my guitar, huh?"  
  
"Oh Sirius, how'd you know?" Lily replied sarcastically.  
  
"All right! James are we gonna get started?" Remus cut in.  
  
"Yes, c'mon, Jimmy my boy. Let us begin," Sirius said with an air of aristocracy.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yes Frankie?"  
  
"Less talking, more playing, eh?"  
  
Sirius ginned. "Right."  
  
James was now sitting behind his set, and Lily was sitting on a sofa in the front of the room that she hadn't noticed was there.  
  
"All right, umm, Sirius, let's run through your songs first. We're gonna start with Perfect, then we'll do One Week, Stacy's Mom, Animal, Addicted, Free, and Hold On.  
  
James started the song Lily recognized as the one they had been playing when she and James had arrived. They went through all of Sirius' songs, stopping every now and again to change or fix something.  
  
"Good! Sounds great! Sirius are you all right with all of them? I think you're gonna sing all of them at the ball."  
  
"Sure J, I'm good. I mean it's not like we practice 'em every day or anything, but yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"Yeah, funny! Shut it. Actually all your songs are mixed in. I didn't think I could sing 48 song myself."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Jamesie! Sure you could! I mean, since you are the greatest!"  
  
"Yes! Of course he is, Frank!"  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius yelled as the others struggled to hold in laughs. "I thought I was the greatest! Lily! I'm the greatest, aren't I?"  
  
"Why, Sirius, of course you're the greatest."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"James is just better."  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Trying to hide a blush, James ended Sirius' whining by suggesting they play Remus' songs.  
  
"Hey Remmy?"  
  
"Yes Sirius?"  
  
"Did you finish that one you were writing? You know, 'Big Yellow Taxi'?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius, I did. Why?"  
  
"We should start with that one. I like it."  
  
"All right then. James, when you're ready."  
  
James started off and they went through Remus' and then Frank's the songs.  
  
"James, did you finish the one for the seventh years?" Frank asked, taking a drink of water.  
  
"Yeah, how 'bout we run through it with just music, then again with lyrics. Then, well, I don't think we'll have time to record." James passed around the music and they studied it quickly.  
  
"'The World's Greatest', huh? Looks good, J. Let's do it." Remus set the music in front of himself.  
  
They went through the song several times before setting it aside and packing up.  
  
"All right you guys. Good job. Next time we'll definitely record some, but we really need to make sure we're ready for the ball."  
  
"Don't worry, Jamesie! We'll be ready, mate." Sirius threw an arm around James' shoulders, walking with him toward the door.  
  
"Yeah, James! You worry way, WAY too much!" Remus came up on his other side, and they stopped in front of the door.  
  
"Frank coming up beside Sirius, joined in. "You really should relax more often, James."  
  
When James would have started to argue, Lily walked up behind him, putting her arms around his waist and leaning on his back. "You know, they're right. You're all tense, James. You need to loosen up some. Come over and lie on the sofa, and I'll give you a back rub."  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! Me first! Me first!"  
  
"No Sirius, you still have a potions essay to write."  
  
"But Remmy!"  
  
"No buts, Sirius. Now c'mon."  
  
"Fine! But you owe me one Lilikins!"  
  
"Okay Sirius, but only if you finish that essay tonight." Sirius nodded in response and all but dragged Frank, Peter, and Remus through the door. Lily said a silent "Thanks" to Remus as closed to door behind them.  
  
"Now, James, lie down on the sofa." James stood, staring blankly at her.  
  
"James," Lily grabbed his hand and led him to the sofa, "lie down on the sofa." He sat.  
  
"James!" Lily said sharply.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry Lils." He lied down, and Lily sat beside him. She leaned over and began rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Lily, where did you learn how to do this?"  
  
"My mum owns a salon. I used to work on weekends and during the summer. I still do when I'm home."  
  
"Wow. You are a goddess. Have I ever told you that?"  
  
"Not recently." Lily giggled softly.  
  
"Well, you are!"  
  
"Thank you, James, but relax. You're still tensing up."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No more talking. Just relax."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"James!"  
  
It wasn't as if Lily didn't like feeling James' muscles flex, but it made it difficult to work on his back.  
  
"You know, I didn't know we had a potions essay due."  
  
"That's because we don't, James. Sirius fell asleep again and Professor Owens assigned him extra work."  
  
"Oh, that's right! I remember now. Poor Padfoot."  
  
"Padfoot? What's that about any way? I've you guys call each other by some kind of nicknames? What are they for?"  
  
"Oh! Umm, All five of us have one. It's kind of a band thing. Sirius is Padfoot; Peter is Wormtail; Remus is Moony; and Frank is Feathers."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Prongs."  
  
"Hmm. Okay, I'm done." Lily stood up, stretched, and sat down when James made room for her.  
  
"And why are you Prongs?"  
  
"Why? I dunno, ask the guys," James laughed.  
  
There was one of those awkward pauses when both people are kinda shy and don't really know what to say. You know, the kind where everybody shifts uncomfortably.  
  
"When's the last quidditch game?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"The first Saturday in June, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It's for the Cup."  
  
"Right, it's down to us and Slytherin, isn't it." Lily glanced down at her hands. She had been fine talking to him when she didn't have to see his face. Now, looking into his eyes, she was lost and had this fluttering in her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't need to worry. I mean, we have an excellent team. Remus, Frank, and Eva are superb chasers. Gwen is unbeatable in the goals, and Sirius and Mundungus could hit the snitch with a bludger."  
  
"Yeah, not to mention, we have a seeker that's never been beat." Lily glanced at him. 'Aww, he turns such a lovely shade of red when he's embarrassed. Though, I didn't think he could be embarrassed.' Lily thought.  
  
"Um, right. So, how're plans going for the ball?"  
  
"Fast and easy. We're almost done. That reminds me! We ended up finding somebody else, so we don't need you guys to play anymore."  
  
"WHAT?? Lily, I had a bunch of new stuff for the ball, we were looking forward to it! Oh no! The guys are gonna be so mad! How could you do that?"  
  
"James! I'm kidding. Call down!"  
  
"Oh. You know, you are really evil!"  
  
"But, that's why you love me!"  
  
"Yes, well, you know what they say, opposites attract."  
  
"Are you telling me you're an angel?"  
  
"Aren't I though?"  
  
"James?"  
  
"Okay, so maybe not, but you are. And that means I get to be bad, right?" James leaned over, put one hand on her waist and brushed his lips over hers. She closed eyes and a moment later was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"James!" She gasped in between laughs. "James! Stop! You prat!" James was pinning her down and tickling her.  
  
"Not until you say the magic words!"  
  
"I have a few magic words for you, and none of them will leave your face the way it is! AHHH! James, stop!"  
  
"C'mon Lilikins, say 'James is the greatest in the world!' C'mon, it's easy!"  
  
"All right! All right! James is the greatest!"  
  
"'In the world!'"  
  
"James is the greatest in the world! Thank you!"  
  
James got off the couch and held his hand out to her. "Let's go to the kitchens, I'm starving."  
  
"James, you're always starving," Lily said as she took his hand and stood up. "Let's go."  
  
They both grinned as they walked out of the room and down to the kitchens. 

A/N: I am unbelievably sorry for the huge wait for this chapter, but it is finally done! I can't make any promises on when the next one will come, but I get out of school in less than a month and I will hopefully have a ton more time to write. Thanks so much if you are sticking with this and to any new readers. All reviews are extremely appreciated! Luv y'all! 


End file.
